Fruits of Love
by XBrain130
Summary: Yuzu catches Yuya doing very naughty things, which leads to awkwardness between them. But someone will make them talk... leading to a big relationship upgrade. [Set After the School Wars, Fruitshipping (Yuya/Yuzu), Lemon, Writing Challenge, Punny Dumb Title, Written Through Countless Writer Blocks]


**Challenge:**

**Yuzu has caught Yuya jerking of to pictures of her in a bikini leading to very awakward situation between them for the rest of the day they advoid each other but Yuzu can't seem to get the site of Yuya's hard on out of her head for she tracks him down and the attempt to talk about leads to them making sweet sweet love.**

* * *

«Yuya...»

«Ronf...»

«Yuya...!»

«RONF!»

«SAKAKI!»

«AAAHHH!» yelled Yuya as he jumped up from his desk. Yuzu couldn't help facepalming as the angry teacher glared at him. «Sakaki! what's the solution of this equation?» he asked, still glaring. Yuya squinted his eyes, touching his chin with his fingertip. «Uhm... it's 1?» The teacher closed his eyes and murmured something. Then, the bell rang, prompting everyone to hastily shove their things in their bags and run away, headed by Yuya. «Miss Hiragi.» called the teacher before the girl could leave. «Yes sensei?» «Could you help Mr Sakaki to review today's lesson?» Yuzu nodded. «Sure, sensei. » The man grabbed his bag, walked away, followed by the student.

**. . .**

«Hello Yoko.» greeted Yuzu as he entered in Yuya's house. «Oh, hi Yuzu.» she said smiling, «What are you doing here?»

«Today Dad took a day off, and sensei asked me to help Yuya with his homework.» explained the girl. «If so, you can find him in his bedroom.» said the woman.

**. . .**

Yuzu was about to open the door of Yuya's room, but stopped when she heard something. Listening closely, she realized it was Yuya's voice, but it seemed... he was sighing... or moaning? Carefully opening the door slightly, she peaked inside.

On the bed, Yuya was laying on the side, turned toward the wall. She slowly opened the door, and quietly tiptoed until she was near him. Then, she had to stifle a noise of shock when she realized what he was doing: he was touching himself, while looking at a photo depicting her in bikini.

Incapable of deciding what to do, she simply covered her eyes with her hands, catching Yuya's attention. «Y-Yuzu?!» Standing up, he quickly shoved the picture in his pocket and pulled up his pants. «Yuzu, I...!»

BAM!

The girl whacked him right on the head before running out of the room. Stopping out of his door for a few seconds to catch her breath, she then headed to her house.

**. . .**

«Hey Yuzu! You said you were at Yuya's house to study, why you're here so soon?» asked Shuzo as her daughter closed the door of the Hiragi house. She smiled nervously. «Change of plans!» she said simply before bolting into the bathroom. Shuzo continued staring at it long after Yuzu closed it, a question mark hovering over his head.

Yuzu took a couple of deep breaths. «Damn you, Yuya.» She couldn't stop herself from replaying that moment over and over in her head. «Damn you, hormones.» She hadn't a crush on Yuya. She didn't love him. Then, why on Earth her head throbbed, her heart pounded, and she felt a weird aching in the lower part of her body? Quickly, she pulled off her clothes, undid her clips, and put them on the stool, before entering in the hot shower.

Feeling better, she tried to focus on washing herself, though she couldn't help thinking. «Great, just as I managed to get out that black-dressed Yuya-clone guy from my head, I see... that...» The more she thought, the more she felt herself throbbing. But she refused to touch herself. She wasn't so weak that she needed him. She didn't want him.

**. . .**

The following day, neither Yuya nor Yuzu tried to talk with each other, too embarrassed by what happened, so they didn't looked at each other.

«...and so, those special Xyz Monsters, the Numbers, are some of most powerful cards of Duel Monsters, but by now, they almost all belong to Tsukumo Yuko, the famous daughter of the current Duel King, Tsukumo Yuma, who retired a few years ago to rest some time.» explained Sora, while Shuzo projected two almost identical faces on the board, one elder man and one young woman. «I heard of her! She's one of the best female Duelists of our time!» said Tatsuya. «She's so beautiful I get shivers every time I see her on TV!» exclaimed Futoshi, getting weird looks from everyone.

Except Yuya and Yuzu, who have been silent and spacey since the lesson started. Sora glanced at them with half-open eyes. «Today Yuya and Yuzu are strangely silent. And from what I know, they didn't look at each other even one today. Did something embarrassing happen to them?» he murmured to himself.

Shuzo looked at his watch. «Oh, our time it's up! Pack your things!» Sora got an idea. «Mr. Principal, can I bring Yuzu with me to show her something?» he pleaded making a cute face. The man smiled. «Of course! Just I want her at home before 8:30 pm.» Sora nodded. «Hey Yuzu, follow me!» The girl nodded without saying a word nor raise her head. Yuya walked in direction of his house. Unknown to him, Sora followed him at a certain distance.

**. . .**

«Hey mom, I'm back.» said Yuya as he headed to his room.

After he entered, he closed the door, and slumped on the bed. Then, he pulled out the picture from his pocket. «I feel like a dirty pervert...» After some minutes, someone knocked, and when Yuya opened the door, he found himself face-to-face with the girl we was thinking of. «What the...» Sora pushed Yuzu on Yuya, and locked the door from the outside. «Be sure to have a good talk you two!» he called out, before heading to the lower floor. «Hey, sister Yoko!»

Meanwhile...

The two teens were staring at each other, with her still in his arms. After some seconds, they broke apart, looking away and blushing. «So...» started Yuya, only to trail off into another awkward silence. «Why... why did you do that?» she asked. Yuya shifted a bit, before finally looking directly at her and sitting on the floor with her.

«Well... it started some days ago. At school, I was in the bathroom... and I heard two guys in another stall... I think one was bragging to the other about some... "things" he made with his girlfriend...» Yuzu looked up at him. «I couldn't help eavesdropping, and... I heard a bunch of stuff. Ever since, I began feeling strange... and I couldn't stop thinking about it... then I found a picture of you in bikini in an album... and...» He sighed. «...and I tried something I heard from him.»

«I'm... sorry.» Yuzu shifted around uneasy. «Well, I... uhm...» Slowly, Yuya moved forward, until he was sitting right in front of her. He lightly brushed her hand with his. «Y-yuzu, I...» He was cut off when she gave him a swift kiss. Instantly his cheeks turned pink and he was staring blankly at her, but she looked away, blushing too. «For some reason, I felt the need of doing this...» she whispered. «...but, w-we are friends, and... I'm so confused...» Blinking, a small smile formed on him. «I'm confused too... I think it's the hormones' fault...» He ran his fingers on her cheek. «What about just doing what they want and get it over?»

«Just don't make one of your shows out of this, okay?» Yuzu said as she nodded slightly, before closing her eyes and leaning forward, Yuya doing the same. Hesitantly, their lips touched, and instinctively they pushed a little deeper. They remained there still with their lips locked for about a minute, before they parted, panting slightly and smiling. Closing her eyes, she buried in his embrace as they sat down on his bed, with her in his lap.

Their kiss slowly became more passionate as their hands started caressing each other's body. One of her hands slid under his shirt, gently roaming over his back, while the other shifted through his messed hair. His, instead, were wrapped around her waist and neck, supporting and pulling her closer. Then, his lips started moving, first on her jaw, and then along her neck. «Ahh... Y-yuya...» she sighed, her eyes fluttering shut.

One of Yuya's hands reached her tie and slowly loosened it, putting her slightly off. «Wait... Yuya...» she whispered, putting her palm over his hand. Yuya looked up at her and smiled warmly. «Don't worry, I'll go slow and gentle. But you'll like it.» The pink-haired girl nodded, and let him undo her tie completely. The boy then opened her blouse, revealing her simple cyan bra.

She gave him a quiet nod, which he took as an agreement on going further. He put her hands on his neck, then he gently placed his palm on her breasts, and started to trace slow circles. «Aaahh...» Soft moans escaped from her mouth as he stroked her arousening body. «Feels good?» «Ah... yes...» Yuya smirked very slightly as he pulled back his hands, and then slipped them under the garment, kneading her a bit rougher. «Ahh! Better...» she groaned somewhat louder. «You're not so tough now, huh? Rather, you're pretty... soft.» he teased.

Yuzu opened her eyes, throwing him a venomous glare, though it turned into a sensual gaze. «You say so?» she said with a flirting tone, before pulling him into a sudden make-out session and pinning him on his own bed. After some seconds, she pulled back, smirking slightly. «You can't even manage to dominate me.» she whispered in a way she never thought she'd ave used with him. But now she felt different: it was like her entire body was suddenly burning intensely. She liked feeling this way.

Yuya looked up, at his opened blouse and her slipping bra, letting him to see just how her chest was growing nicely. «So playful.» he murmured as he shot upward as he pulled her into another heated kiss. All the embarrass of a few moment ago was magically vanished, replaced by the lust, the hormones, and the instincts that had taken over them. Yuzu's hands unbuckled his massive belt and pulled up his shirt, and roamed over his developing torso, making him to moan very lightly in her mouth. He soon evened the score by grabbing again her breasts and kneaded them.

A few minutes went by so, with them making out and groping each other's bodies. One of Yuya's hand then ran along her hip, next on the outer side of the thigh, and then on the inner side, Yuzu's breath hitching the more he moved on. He then gently gave a stroke to her panties, causing her to let a cry barely stifled by her hand. «You're very wet down there... so are you enjoying this?» he whispered in her ear, as he caressed her sensitive place, obtaining muffled squeaks of pleasure from her, who was shoving her face in his neck. «Ihh! Yuyah...! Mor... eh...» she panted as her hands clawed on his back and head.

Deciding not to make the figure of the weak girl overwhelmed by the pleasure in this game of lust, she slipped her hand into his pants, much to his surprise, and began to rub the hard thing that was beginning to push against his thigh. The reaction was instantaneous, as he leaned on her shoulder and uttered a long moan. «Ah... your hands... uh... are really great...» he murmured in her ear as they both clutched to each other, still mutually stimulating. Both gasped silently as he inserted his fingertip inside her, and at the same time she squeezed him harder.

Both continued to exchange gasps and moans in each other's ears, until he grabbed her hands and forced her to sit on him. «Come on... I think we're both ready... by now...» Yuzu nodded slightly, her breath breathy and her eyes glazed. The boy pulled down his shorts just enough to let out his member, while she slipped her panties to the side. Squeezing each other's hand, she started to lower herself on him. Yuya groaned a bit and Yuzu whined silently and gritted her teeth as she pushed down all the way.

«Yuzu, are you alright?» asked Yuya worried, noticing her squeezing her eyes shut and her deep breathing. «Y-yeah... it's just slightly painful...» she murmured as she held his hand tight. Yuya grimaced slightly as he gently ran his thumb on the back of her hands, waiting for her to feel more comfortable.

«Ahh... ahh...» breathed deeply Yuzu as she started to slowly moving up and down, sliding his length in and out of her opening. Yuya moaned in silence. «Uh... Yuzu... We must... ahh... be quick and silent... because... uuhh... mom can walk in at any moment...» Yuzu nodded as he sat up on the bed and she wrapped her arms around him to better support herself. Moaning as quietly as they could in each other's collarbone, he began to rub again her breast, to give her more pleasure. In turn, her nails dug insistently in the skin of his head and neck.

«Yu-Yuya...» she gasped in a low voice, «...despite you're such a moron... ah... and you make me mad so often... aaahhh... you're a very nice guy... I'm glad to be your friend... ahnnn... and to doing this... with you... for the first... aannnh!» At this point, the pleasure was so great that se couldn't keep talking anymore. Yuya kissed deeply on her neck as he continued to thrust in and out of her, gently but firmly and constantly.

Their breathing gradually grew in breathyness and their groans of intensity, until they both ceded to the pleasure and clutched tightly at each other, a powerful sensation rushing in them. They spent a few seconds embraced, catching their breaths, then looked at each other smiling, and exchanged a quick kiss. «See? I told you that you would have liked it.» Yuzu glared at him intensely. «Liar.» she growled, before smirking widely. «I really _enjoyed_ it!» They shared a small laugh as she finally parted from him. She put on again her bra, closed her blouse, fixed her panties, and straightened her skirt. Meanwhile, he zipped up his pants, and brushed his shirt.

«Well... at least now I know what to do when you're angry with me.» he mused amused. Yuzu looked at him exasperated. «Incorrigible idiot...» she murmured. Then, Yuya glomped her from behind, grabbing her hands and resting his head on her shoulder. «Idiot but handsome.» she whispered in her ear.

«I wonder why the door is locked from the outside?» said a voice from outside. The door the opened, showing Yoko and Sora, the latter chewing a sandwich.  
Yuya and Yuzu looked at Yoko and Sora with a shocked face, Yoko and Sora looking at them, the former with a surprised face and the latter with a smirk. The two teens quickly scrambled apart as the woman started giggling. «Ehr... I... we're...» fumbled Yuya, «...I wa-was consoling because she seemed frightened by thunders!» he said, mimicking one with his arms, making Yuzu facepalm. «But Yuya, outside is sunny!» candidly noted Sora, earning a glare from him.

From the roof of the next house, a masked boy with spiky black and purple hair silently observed them. «Have a happy life, Yuzu.» he said with a deep voice, and then looked away, towards the Leo Corporation HQ. «Meanwhile, I'll protect you and your lover...»

* * *

**Yeah, the Dark Duelist is something I dropped at the last minute, just because seemingly everyone loves him.**


End file.
